Útil
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Pensamientos de Luigi mientras Mario se encarga de salvar el día. Clasificado K


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, estaba limpiando mi habitación y encontré una libreta donde tenía esto escrito. Creo que lo escribí hace como dos años y apenas me enteré de que existía xD Estaba pensado para ser algo cursi de LuigixRosalina, si mal no recuerdo, pero no lo terminé xD Así que me puse a escribirle uno y pensé "mejor dejarlo así, lo importante aquí es cómo se siente Luigi". Y bueno, ahí tienen el resultado._

 _Espero les guste. No prometo más fics de Mario... por lo menos, no pronto. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo después._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Mario Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto y Nintendo._

* * *

— Esto NO está bien—dijo Luigi mirando su cabello. Un pequeño Luma soltó una risita y salió huyendo del lugar—. En serio, ¿deben hacer esto? —preguntó al Luma rojo que lo estaba "peinando".

— Mientras mamá tenga que vigilar a Mario, nosotros debemos entretenernos con algo.

— ¿Y por qué yo debo ser el entretenimiento? —preguntó el plomero suspirando.

Si bien él era un poco temeroso y usualmente Mario era quien salvaba el día, a veces Luigi deseaba ser más respetado. Especialmente, al tener que enfrentarse a un montón de Lumas aburridos y algo mimados. Pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, excepto buscar una que otra súper estrella de vez en vez.

Mientras los Lumas seguían torturándolo para matar su aburrimiento, pensó en lo que le había dicho a Mario cuando lo ayudó a salir de aquella trampa en el Peñasco Indómito: "dile a Rosalina que yo la recuperé". ¿Por qué había dicho semejante cosa? Si bien un poco de crédito a nadie le venía mal, su insistencia denotaba algo más que eso. ¿Se estaba enamorando de la princesa estelar? Era ridículo. Ridículo a la quinta potencia multiplicado por infinito.

— ¿Qué sucede, Luigi? —preguntaron un par de Lumas preocupados. Él se percató de que su rostro reflejaba lo que pensaba y su preocupación por lo absurdo del asunto.

— Nada, pequeños—contestó tranquilamente, sonrió y ellos sonrieron de nuevo—. Creo que iré a ver si Mario ya regresó.

— ¡Está bien! —contestó un Luma verde alegremente.

— ¡Ya es la hora de la siesta! —agregó otro, rosa.

— ¡Adiós, Luigi! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Nos vemos!

El salió del cuarto de juegos y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Buscó a Mario, pero no lo encontró. En cambio, solo encontró a un perezoso Toad durmiendo en las flores.

 _¡Ding!_ Flores. Sí, flores, comunes y corrientes (tan comunes que crecían en el espacio). Cortó unas pocas y caminó con ellas, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía con ellas.

Y era ridículo porque, de por sí, él tenía algo con Daisy (aunque fuera solamente que ella la llamara eventualmente para alguna divertida actividad, como perseguirlo con un martillo gigante, o tal vez, llevarlo a la mansión de los Boos, encerrarlo y ver cuánto tiempo aguantaba sin gritar por ayuda). Pero, sin contar eso, Rosalina estaba muy por encima de él. Tenía a su cargo el cosmos. Y eso eran palabras mayores. Y él… bueno, él era Luigi, hermano de Mario, quien salvaba a la princesa Peach casi como deporte. Él ayudaba y…

— ¿Y? —preguntó una suave, pero imponente voz por detrás. Luigi se dio la vuelta inmediatamente—. No te menosprecies, Luigi. Eres valioso…

— ¿Desde cuándo está detrás de mí? —preguntó el plomero preocupado, creyendo que había dicho más de lo debido.

— Solo escuché lo que dijiste sobre ti y tu hermano—respondió Rosalina con ese característico tono solemne que solía tener—. Es cierto que Mario es verdaderamente impresionante, pero tú—agregó con más solemnidad—… tú eres… ¡¿Esas son mis begonias?! —gritó al ver las flores en las manos de Luigi.

— ¿No? —dijo él mirando las flores, tratando de cubrir su delito. La princesa lo miró seriamente e inhaló hondamente. Después, exhaló pausadamente y retomó su natural estado serio—. ¿Está bien?

— Luigi—dijo ella tornándose más relajada—, puedes tutearme. Somos casi de la misma edad.

"Claro… si solo son un par de cientos de años, bah, no es nada" pensó él.

— De acuerdo—dijo en voz alta—, no sabía que eran tus flores—ella lo miró alzando una ceja.

"¿De quién más iban a ser las flores, Luigi? ¿En serio eso es lo mejor que pudiste decir?" pensó tragando en seco.

— No hay problema, descuida. ¿Y para qué querías las flores? —continuó ella tratando de no molestarse y de mantener su compostura.

— Siendo honesto, no sé. Pero toma—dijo extendiéndole las flores. Ella las tomó y sonrió.

— Gracias—dijo ella y las olió—. Supongo que tendré que sembrar más.

Un murmullo entre los Lumas hizo que ambos voltearan a ver hacia el Planetarium. Un destello se acercaba a toda velocidad. Mario seguramente estaba regresando con una nueva súper estrella.

— El deber llama—dijo Luigi un poco avergonzado.

— Nos veremos después, Luigi—respondió Rosalina asintiendo—. Gracias por las flores—le dio la espalda y comenzó a flotar hacia el Planetarium Sin embargo, se detuvo y volteó a ver al plomero de verde—. Por cierto, gracias por la estrella del Peñasco. Si tú no la hubieras recuperado, posiblemente no la habríamos encontrado. No te menosprecies.

Y habiendo dicho eso, se fue.

Luigi se quedó de pie, viendo cómo Mario le daba otra estrella. Era cierto, su hermano hacía cosas impresionantes, tenía a Peach y todo el mundo lo amaba… pero él podía, aunque fuera, cortar las flores de alguien y rescatar un par de estrellas. Sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Había un par de Lumas yendo de aquí a allá y, cuando lo vieron, se emocionaron y corrieron a su lado. Él sonrió y cocinó algo.

Si estaba teniendo sentimientos por la princesa estelar y era tonto, no le importaba en ese momento. Eso lo vería después. Por el momento, lo que importaba era recuperar las estrellas, rescatar a Peach y derrotar a Bowser. Él seguiría ayudando, tanto en la búsqueda de las súper estrellas verdes como cuidando a los Lumas. Y entonces, sus facciones se iluminaron: tal vez no era tan inútil como todo el mundo pensaba.

* * *

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :) Muchas gracias por leer. Y recuerden, si van a dejar un review, que no sean tomatazos, aunque bien podría aprovecharlos para hacer pizza para todos ustedes xD_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
